


New Life

by SophiaAlexisRin



Series: Depeche Mode Songfics [4]
Category: Depeche Mode, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Both Relationships are toxicish, Creepy Rose | Chairman Rose, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Poor Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAlexisRin/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: (Edited)Piers does not want to see, either Raihan or Rose. he ends up seeing both.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Like in a bro way, They could be dating later
Series: Depeche Mode Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811824
Kudos: 13





	New Life

"Piers, I've asked several times but, as the new Gym Challenge is starting up again soon, are you going to move the Gym or transfer it to another to allow for Dynamaxing," Rose called, eyes trained on the Dark gym leader. 

_I stand still, stepping on the shady streets_  
_And I watched that man to a stranger_

"No, thanks." Was his simple response, boots kicked up on the large meeting table, staring absentmindedly out the window, pokemon watching. This wasn't the first time moving the Gym out of Spikemuth had been discussed and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. His image had been ruined as a result, but he'd rather his town be known as dark and dreary then under the control of Chairman Rose, he was pretty pleased about not being the Chairman's lapdog. Piers sunk lower in the seat, hands itching for his guitar for some well needed to destress after an encounter with Rose. The meeting had been its usual waste of time, he could have been with Marnie helping her train for the gym challenge rather than spending an hour on a train, and then the walk back to Spikemuth was going to take an age. Realistically he could get a cab back but his wage still hadn't come in due to a 'network error' that had been lasting for three months. Rising from the chair Piers nodded at the chairman, who in turn grabbed his arm. 

_You think you only know me when you turn on the light_  
_Now the room is lit red danger_

"Look Piers I get that you don't like the idea of Dynamaxing pokemon, but I am your boss. Please at least look at my texts and emails." There was a lecherous look in older man's eyes, it had Piers squirming like when he was a kid and he and Marnie had smashed there mums pot. He pulled against the Chairman for a few seconds before the other man let go, with a wave and smile of dismissal Piers fled into the weak winter sun. The cold was beginning to set into his bones by the time he got to to the Train Station, sitting on the cold plastic chairs and waited for the Sunday Service train. 

_Complicating, circulating_  
_New life, new life_

  
They had the air con on full and still, he was cold, sighing in defeat as he waited, the sun setting in soft scarlet, a young girl was watching him, he was very out of place in the bright shining lights of Wyndon, he smiled as kindly as he could at her, taking out his phone to check his texts from Marnie.

_Operating, generating_

  
Everything had been odd since the Chairman had come into power, bad too although not for everyone. With Leon being the undefeated champion for so long the challengers were fizzling out, and Rose didn't seem to care, caring more about his company than the fate of the Gym Challenge. Marnie was desperate to give it a shot, and she was going to this year, he'd be surprised if she didn't win, her determination showed that she was from spikemuth. Dynamax had taken over the other gyms Spikemuth the last chord that kept with the old tune or regular Pokemon battle. Rose was just creepy, Piers wanted to think harmless but he just wasn't, the messages he received were just off. Things sent to friends or partners, not a work college that you treated like shit. Piers wondered if he was the only one who got these messages or if Nessa was getting asked about her day or Kabu about meeting up for food at the weekend with thinly hidden threats of setting Motostoke ablaze if he didn't comply. The requests were getting more and more personal and the threats less and about his city and more about his sister. He opened up the message just as a voice called out behind him. 

_New life, new life_

"Piers, mate, that you?" Piers slumped further, cheeks coloured with embarrassment as the taller gym leader gracelessly sat himself down, legs shooting across the floor and arms up into the air. "You, what you doing this far out of Spikemuth, you been to see Rose?" 

_Transition to another place_  
_So the time will pass more slowly_

"Hmm," and a nod.  
Your features fuse and your shadow's red  
"Damn, he still on about Dynamaxing? I thought this was all over and sorted months ago."  
Like a film I've seen, now show me"Yeah so did I."

_Complicating, circulating_  
_New life, new life_  
_Operating, generating_  
_New life, new life_

"That sucks mate, tell him where to stick it next time yeah?" Raihan leaned over, face almost uncomfortably close, and just the sort of thing that would get the press excited. Piers sighed again and moved back, giving a small smile to the other man. 

_Your face is hidden and we're out of sight_  
_And the road just leads to nowhere_

"Maybe next time, what you doing in Wyndon yourself, here to visit Leon?"

_The stranger in the door is the same as before_  
_So the question answer's nowhere_

"Aye, he's stressed bout Hop. Kid managed to follow him up to Wyndon without his parents bothering to call and ask Leon where he'd gone. Leon wouldn't have known he was missing if Hop hadn't knocked on his door. It's stressed him right out, he loves Hop like you love Marnie, but 'is mum and dad don't."

_Complicating, circulating_

"God, he sounds like Marnie, both doing the Gym Challenge this year, god remember when that was us, travelling around with absolutely not a care in the world." Miss it sometimes?"

_New life, new life_

"Of course, god Piers you sound old. What's bothering you?" Piers didn't want to explain, and so he didn't. Just hummed out a tune of lies. He was worried but Raihan didn't need to be burdened with the knowledge 

_Operating, generating_  
_New life, new life_

"It's just" Piers took a deep breath a weighed up his options, he could say nothing and keep this thought to himself, or he could spill his heart to the only other gym leader who wasn't brown-nosing the Chairman. "Everything is strange and different, there have been a few issues in Spikemuth lately with water and electric but were surviving like always, but Marnie going off on her own I know Yell are gonna follow her to the ends of the earth but god, she's gonna be alone, alone for the first time and it's scaring the shit out of me, and Rose is just off... says some weird shit and I don't know makes me feel uncomfortable." He absent-mindedly scratched at his arm. 

**_I stand still stepping on the shady streets_ **  
**_And I watched that man to a stranger_ **

There was another chime from his phone, an email off of Rose. Lighting up his phone screen, but ignored by both Gym Leaders.   
You think you only know me when you turn on the light

"Woah, backtrack a sec P, issues with water? and Electric? like proper you're not pulling my leg there are you? No one else has complained and all the pipes are working proper had the Dragons down in the old tunnels last week keeping an eye on them."  
Now the room is lit red danger

"Oh," was the response, Piers had known, somewhere what this was, but to hear it from someone who wasn't aware of the difference between Spikemuth and the rest of Galar was like an arrow through his leg, debilitating but not deadly. Raihan was staring at him, as close to slack-jawed as he ever got, eyes beginning to narrow with the lack of surprise being played of Piers's face. 

"Rose! He's doing this to Muth on purpose, the bastard, I'll fuckin." His voice trailed into a decrescendo. He looked a Piers, every part the dragon "you knew, for fuck's sake Piers, I coulda helped you, wanker!" Piers backed of slightly very aware of the cold plastic digging into his back harshly. 

"Course we knew, Rose wants me to pass the Gym off to another town or add an extra leader somewhere else on the circuit, was the dark horse of the challenge and not in a good way. There ain't out you can do for my city Riahan not without risking yours." The dark trainer shoved one hand onto the other's chest, face overcast with misplaced anger. He was breathing heavy, looking exhausted, hair coming out of his ponytail turning his usual hairstyle into something resembling a madwoman on the dale calling out for help. 

Raihan growled, spitting words of affection like acid, "P, you know dragons. You know how we hoard, have hoards of things that are precious to us." An unsure nod, one ghostly hand clasped in another. "I have a hoard of clothes back home, thousands of shirts I've nicked of my people. You know who else is part of my hoard?"

"I've got an idea..." This was new and he did not like it. Dark was always the same, the same comforting words spoken to the same people, the same attacks the same warmth. Being claimed as new, and scary and a thousand other words that Piers couldn't say outside of a song. 

**_Complicating, circulating_**  
**_New life, new life_ **

"You, which means Spikemuth comes under my protection. Rose can eat shit if he thinks I'm gonna let him touch my hoard any further. He can't hurt you anymore. I'll wring his fat little neck if he tries."

"Rai, It's... it's fine. The offer is nice, but Spikemuth ain't dragon territory, not up for claiming. We live in the shadows and we do it fucking well. I... don't go sticking your nose into Spikemuth business, kay? I can be part of your dragon hoard as much as you want, I'm happy to. But my city is, My City. No protection from anyone but ourselves. You might be a dragon but my city thrives in the dark."

He was only greeted with a growl, and a snarl, followed by the disorienting feeling of being dragged to his feet. Arms winding over his own trapping him against a warm body. Raihan hissed claimes in his ear, pouring out of his mouth as if they were fact. He claimed every gym leader, the champion, some kids from Postwick, Marnie. He claimed Piers with a whine. 

Piers phone buzzed again, almost violent. He brought it up to his face and broke his friend out of his trance with a snap of his fingers, opening his phone as the message began to swim before his eyes. It was far from hate, but far from love either. It was personal and made his skin feel unclean. Raihan noticed the look, still half worked up he snatched the phone out of Piers grip. Reading the messages from there boss in a frenzy. Piers heard to the sound of the train distantly like an odd melody and stood in a trance to board. Raihan followed calling his name. The dissociation calmed Riahan fully, and he flung himself at the shorter boy once they were seated. Wrapping him in a warm hug, and cradling his head close. 

"I won't let him touch you Piers."  
  
_Operating generating_  
_New life, new life_

 _"I promise." Floatin_ g _on_ the _w_ ind. 


End file.
